New Three's Company
by Kowaba
Summary: Stuck in Edolas, Natsu Dragneel needs something to do. It is a good thing that Natsu Dragion was on his way to meet a certain red-haired knight that was not Erza Scarlet.


**_A/N:_** **I left the poll pretty vague and you guys took the bait! Now you get to read something that's probably never been attempted on this site! Muhahaha! Hopefully this is just the right size, I had to limit myself to just 6-7k words on this one to keep it brief since I didn't want to put in too much smut. If you do want the super smutty version, let me know and I'll post it on HF.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Edolas, Saturday 11:31 a.m._**

"Boy..." Mystogan scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I was really hoping that doing a Reverse Anima would work... Kinda put all my eggs in that basket too..." The Siegrain lookalike shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Gajeel wanted to slap the man behind his head. "I was under the impression that you knew how to get us out of here. So tell me, Mystogan... WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?!" Gajeel shouted, almost leaping at the man in rage.

Fortunately for the Jellal doppelgänger, Erza held back the Iron Dragon Slayer by his collar. "Gajeel! Now is not the time for freaking out! It's not Mystogan's fault that he has no idea what he's doing." The scarlet-haired knight announced, causing Mystogan to drop his head and a cloud of depression formed over him.

"So..." Lucy started. "What should we do? I mean, we could try and research a way to get us out of here." Lucy suggested.

"Sounds like a perfect plan!" Gray smiled sarcastically. "Just sit here and read until we find something!"

Lucy squinted her eyes at the Ice Make user. "You got a better idea?"

Gray crossed his arms. "Yeah, how about we look around Edolas for any signs of pathways back to Earthland?" Gray said.

"That would take even more time than researching it!" Lucy snorted.

Gray started to get more confrontational. Of course, no one could really blame him for being upset, they did just learn that they possibly couldn't go home. "Still beats sitting here on our asses!"

Wendy looked over to Gajeel. "Geez, Gajeel-nii, they're really going at it." She commented.

The older Dragon Slayer just nodded. "Gihi, I think it's kinda funny." The black-haired man laughed. "Isn't that right, Natsu?" He looked to his left but saw that the Fire Dragon Slayer was not standing there like he was five minutes ago.

"Salamander?" Gajeel repeated, looking around.

"Natsu-nii?" Wendy began to search around the room as well.

Pantherlily walked over to them. "You looking for that pink-haired weirdo?" The giant panther asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded. "You see him?"

The large cat nodded back. "Yeah he left like three minutes ago. He was saying something along the lines of 'This place sucks, might as well ask this Fairy Tail to let me join'." Pantherlily recited what he heard Natsu say.

The two Dragon Slayers sighed heavily. When everyone was needed for this important meeting, leave it to Natsu to just ditch it and do as he pleases.

"Miscreant." Carla huffed as she floated next to Wendy.

Pantherlily chuckled. "If you don't mind me saying, I don't think it's such a problem. With his level of intelligence, I say we can accomplish a lot more without him." He stated honestly.

Wendy sweat dropped. "Yeah..." She didn't want to outright admit it, but he was right.

 ** _With Natsu_**

"I'm so glad we left." Happy smiled as he flew overhead.

Natsu laughed as he raced his furry little friend down the street towards Edolas' version of Fairy Tail. "You and me both little buddy! Now all we have to do is find that stupid tree!" Natsu said as he ran down the city, barreling into crowds and knocking people over.

Of course, this guy, who literally looked like the demon who captured their king and threatened to kill him, running around and knocking people over like a maniac was bound to attract some attention. Fortunately for Natsu, it was not the attention of the law, but the attention of someone Natsu was quite happy to get to know better.

"Dragneel-san!" A voice that was remarkably similar to Natsu's called out to him.

"Huh?" Looking back over in his shoulder, in the direction the call came from, Natsu saw his Edolas counterpart waving at him with a smile on his face. "Oh, it's you! Hey me!" Natsu Dragneel laughed as he jogged over to his fellow pink-haired friend.

( **Now I'm gonna start calling them by their last names to avoid confusion** )

Dragneel stopped once he was in front of his other half and put his hands on Dragion's shoulders. "Hey buddy, how've ya been?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"Pretty good, you?" Dragion laughed.

Earthland's Natsu shook his head. "Nah, it turns out were kinda stuck here for the time being." Dragneel confessed to which the other Natsu gave him a sympathetic smile in response.

"Man, that must suck being so far away from home with no way to go back." Dragion sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I wish there was some way I could help you guys out."

"Unless you can drive your car in between worlds, you're pretty much useless." Happy stated bluntly to which the two Natsu's sweat dropped at Happy's words.

"Err, changing the subject..." Dragneel chuckled before looking around the street. "What are you doing here in the capital? I don't see that dumb tree anywhere."

Dragion blushed. "Oh, I'm actually here to visit someone in the city. I didn't bring anyone from the guild with me because I don't know how they'll react when they find out I'm doing this." The meeker Natsu said in a hushed tone, almost like he was revealing a well kept secret to his doppelgänger.

"What do you mean? Who are you here visiting?" Dragneel asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dragion leaned in closely. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" He asked his other self.

"Of course!" Dragneel smirked.

"I kinda have this crush on Erza Knightwalker." Dragion stated, causing Natsu Dragneel's eyes to bulge out of his skull comically. "I think she's a beautiful woman, but I don't think anyone in my guild can forgive her for all she's done. In fact, I don't even think they will ever forgive her."

' _He likes Erza?!_ ' Dragneel shouted in his head. ' _Boy, just when I thought we couldn't get anymore different!_ ' The Natsu from Earthland couldn't believe his other self was crushing on Erza Knightwalker, or just any version of Erza period. Sure, Natsu may have crushed on his Erza a little bit when they were younger, but that was a long time ago. Now Natsu proffered the company of softer, more gentle maidens to accompany him on dates and such.

"So why do you like her?" Dragneel finally asked, not being able to stop himself from asking because his curiosity got the better of him. "If no one else in you guild likes her, why do you?" He pressed.

Dragion shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants." Was his simple answer, making Happy and Natsu Dragneel fall to the floor comically.

Picking himself up, Dragneel swiped the dust off of his shoulder. "So you were on your way to ask her out?" Earthland's Natsu guessed.

"Eh... sorta..." Dragion blushed, loosening his collar with his finger. In truth, Dragion was going to spend the day admiring the red-haired beauty from afar, not even daring to enter her public space let alone talk to her directly.

Dragneel smirked as he slapped his twin on the arm. "Well now it looks like I've got something better to do!" He cheered.

"And that is?" Dragion asked.

"To help you get that date!" Dragneel said, hooking his arm around Dragion's and pulling him towards the direction of the castle, where Knightwalker was probably residing. "I hear she had a change of heart after she and Erza fought, so hopefully she'll want to go out with you."

Dragion perked up. "You really think she'll want to date me?" The meeker counterpart asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah!" Dragneel said.

"As long as you don't get into a vehicle and become a giant douche again..." Happy remarked.

"Yeah, you should probably stay away from vehicles when asking her out." Natsu Dragneel laughed, making the other one blush in embarrassment at how much his personality changed when he was in his car.

Walking forward into the crowded streets, the two Natsu's began to idly chat to pass the time as they walked towards their destination. The Natsu from Earthland began to inform his Edolas counterpart about just what his version of Fairy Tail was like and how they used all sorts of different magic. In turn, Dragion spoke about how his guild was now going to operate without the use of magic. Dragneel was a bit bewildered by that, not being able to imagine life without his magic.

Through this talk, the two began to have a mutual understanding of one another and they both respected the other. For two people who shared the same appearance, they were vastly different. Fortunately for them, they worked past it and could treat the other with dignity and not try to argue with one another. In an odd sense, they came to look upon the other as a brother of sorts.

Their walk and talk was cut short when they ran into a surprising citizen of the town. In all her Amazonian beauty, Erza Knightwalker stood proud as she waited outside the main gate to the castle. Some of her troops, or former troops, stood around her but she stood out among the crowd of soldiers. The redhead did not notice the pair, but they noticed her right away. After all, it would not be easy to overlook one as beautiful as her.

Natsu Dragneel smirked as he saw that familiar looking woman. Had it been before she lost her magic, Natsu would've tried to hide as she demonstrated the same strength that Erza Scarlet exuded, he would definitely not want to tussle with another monster like her. However, now it was a different story as Natsu was sure he could best her in a fight as she was now. Besides thinking of fighting her, Dragneel did have to admit that this Erza, with her short hair and skintight leotard, was very alluring. He could see why his counterpart was so entranced with her.

Natsu Dragion's thoughts were far different from his counterpart's. His eyes roamed over Knightwalker's voluptuous form and he couldn't help but lick his dry lips when he did so. To him, Erza was just so damn sexy. If it was because of her blatant sex appeal or just the fact that the taboo of sleeping with an enemy, even if she was now a former enemy, Dragion did not know. All he knew was that he had it bad for her. She was that tall glass of water and he was the starving man who just crawled through a desert. Erza Knightwalker was beautiful and he would stop at nothing to claim her as his. Well, he would have if he had a spine.

So caught up in her spell that he completely forgot who he was, Dragion spoke up. "K-Knightwalker-san!" The pink-haired driver called out to the busty beauty with as much vigor as he could muster in his windpipes, determine to make himself heard.

The red-haired bombshell looked over to the pair and rose an eyebrow, clearly surprised as most would be when seeing the same person copied and pasted right next to one another. "Oh, it's you two." Came the voice that sounded just like Erza Scarlet's. It had that same commanding and authoritative tone that Dragneel has come to dread overtime.

The Edolas Erza took a step forward and both Natsu's were presented with the glorious sight of her overwhelming _personalities_ jiggling within the confines of her armored bikini.

Ah yes, to Natsu Dragneel, it would appear that Erza Knightwalker was an exact copy of Erza Scarlet, save for the hair which Knightwalker had cut to distinguish herself from her counterpart. So aside from the hair, they were exactly alike.

"I can tell why you like her so much." Dragneel nudged Dragion with his elbow and gave him a toothy grin.

Dragion blushed. "I-It's not just that..." He mumbled to himself before Knightwalker was close enough for them to have a conversation. "Good afternoon, Knightwalker-san." Dragion bowed in respect to his crush.

Dragneel wanted to slap him on the back of his head. "Idiot!" The Dragon Slayer whispered vehemently. "You gotta be confident in front of your crush! Show her that you're in charge!"

"What are you whispering?" Knightwalker asked sternly, showing that she was in no mood for games.

The tone she used caused Natsu to instinctively straighten up in fear. "Nothing, Knightwalker-san!" Dragneel squeaked, coming off as a complete hypocrite to his counterpart.

Erza's eyes squinted as she roamed over his stiff figure, inspecting him to see if she should be cautious around him. "It doesn't matter. So why aren't you with your little friends? Shouldn't you be getting out of here?" Knightwalker asked with no sympathy. She knew their current predicament but could not care less for it. The more time she had to spend on the same planet with Scarlet, the more she'd be angry. Even if she had somewhat come to respect her counterpart, it did not mean that there were not bitter feelings still lingering.

"Uhh, I got bored and ditched the meeting. Than I ran into this Natsu and decided to hang out with him for a while." Dragneel told her.

Then Dragion decided to speak up. "He's telling the truth." Dragion confirmed.

"I'll decide that for myself." Knightwalker said. She did not know why she was investigating these two. Perhaps it was because she was bored and this was somewhat entertaining for her. Actually that wouldn't be a far off assumption. "So what was this... Natsu Dragion, was it?" Knightwalker looked to the Edolas Natsu for confirmation.

"Yes, it's Natsu Dragion." Dragion confirmed.

"Right." She nodded. "So, what was this Natsu Dragion doing that intrigued you, Mr. Dragneel?" Knightwalker crossed her arms underneath her titanic chest, pushing up those wondrous cans of hers. Both Natsu's eyes immediately darted to her chest to witness the spectacle of her pushing those creamy twins up.

"H-He was going to confess to a girl." Dragneel admitted, not caring that he just ratted his new friend out in favor of staring at her breasts.

"Y-Yeah." Dragion gulped.

Knightwalker couldn't help but smirk when she realized that she had these two boys wrapped around her little finger. As she always thought, seduction proved to be an even more valuable ally than punishment when it came to interrogation, she was just so found of punishment that she always used that tactic first.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky lady?" Erza asked with a coy smile and a mocking tone, unready to believe that this poor excuse of a man could woo any woman. She had read many reports on him, Erza knew that outside of his car he was a weak and submissive man. From what information she had collected, the redhead assumed that Natsu Dragion was in some sort of Dom/Sub relationship with Lucy Ashley. Apparently she was wrong.

Natsu Dragion began to blush even deeper and sputter out words that did not even make sense. "Err, well, it's kinda complicated..." He finally managed to croak out.

"Actually, it was you." Natsu Dragneel snitched, making his double face him with his jaw hanging from his head. "Sorry." Dragneel apologized curtly.

"Oh." Came Erza Knightwalker's swift reply, her eyes wide with surprise from that answer. Well that changed everything. Natsu Dragion, a weak and submissive man, was going to confess to her? Was this a dream come true? A wicked smile began to creep on the beautiful knight's face which sent a shiver down the two men's spine.

"Fuck..." Dragneel cursed under his breath, realizing what that smile meant.

He should have known. His version of Erza was a closet masochist, a secret that he found out not too long ago and was sworn to secrecy by her, and since their Edolas counterparts are polar opposites of them... That meant Erza Knightwalker was a huge sadist. A huge, happy sadist that was just delivered a nice, submissive man to occupy her time with.

Dragion looked at his twin in worry, picking up just why his twin cursed under his breath.

Erza took a step even closer and placed her hands on each boys' outer shoulder. "Ara ara, why didn't you two just say so?" She purred, pulling them in even closer to her until her knockout knockers were pressed against their arms. "We could already be getting down to business in my room." Erza told them.

"Wait..." Dragneel said as he tried (and failed) to release himself from her iron-like grip. "He's the one confessing to you, not me. I have no part in this!" The Earthland visitor said.

This world's knight shook her head with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us and have some fun?" Erza tilted her head to the side cutely and pouted her lips. "I implore you to consider."

Dragneel breathed deeply. His first option was to just walk away and be glad he helped Dragion get with his crush, but the problem of boredom would just come back to him. The second option was to follow Knightwalker back to her room and have a hot, sweaty threesome with her and a guy who looks exactly like him with no down sides other than moral ambiguity questions later on down the road.

The choice was obvious now.

"Eh, I got nothing else going on." Natsu Dragneel shrugged before turning to his counterpart. "What do ya say man, wanna tag team this girl?" He asked.

With a face redder than Knightwalker's hair, Dragion slowly nodded. "I-I guess... To be honest, I've always had this secret kink about threesomes, but usually it involves two girls..." Dragion sighed.

"Then it's settled." Erza smiled. "Now follow me up to the royal baths, I prefer to break in my slaves in a nice relaxing bath."

Natsu Dragneel grinned. When it came to sex, no one was his equal (or so he told himself). In his mind, he was about to enter her dungeon but show her the error of her ways. Knightwalker already underestimated Earthland mages before and Natsu was going to remind her why that was always a mistake.

Natsu Dragion on the other hand was having different thoughts. He couldn't stop himself from getting excited about what was about to happen. Him, Knightwalker, a bath. It was like a dream come true! Except for, you know, another guy there, but Dragion was sure he was gonna get used to it. As long as he got dominated by Erza, it would be a great night.

Erza took both of them by the hand and led them towards the castle. Dragneel turned around to tell Happy to go find the group but it would seem that the blue cat had already flew off in pursuit of something more entertaining. That was very fortunate for the Earthland Mage as he would prefer to keep this little event a secret from his friends.

The redhead holding their hands dismissed the group of soldiers in front of them and they passed through the gate. Looking at each other, both Natsu's nodded, making an understanding between them that this was a secret, no one could know that this took place with Erza Knightwalker.

 ** _Royal Baths, Saturday 12:44 p.m._**

"Mmm, just lay your clothes anywhere boys. Give me a few minutes alone to get ready..." Erza said in a sultry manner, lingering a minute longer at the door just to admire her two entrees. She left the two alone in the changing room while she slinked into the baths themselves, turning one on and undressing. Normally she wasn't so ceremonious about this type of event, but it wasn't everyday that she got to have two hot twins to herself.

Dragneel took off his vest and let it fall to the floor. "You ready for this, man?" The Dragon Slayer asked his Edolas counterpart with a smirk.

The meek Natsu just nodded slowly, still coming to terms with this. He was going to get the chance to have hot, degrading sex with his crush, but there would be another dude there that looked like him. Dragion still couldn't believe it. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Dragion responded in a less than eager tone.

Dragneel just walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look man, I know you probably weren't hoping to get this when you woke up this morning, but I appreciate that you're letting me in on this." Dragneel thanked his twin.

Dragion blushed and avoided eye contact. "No problem." He said.

"So humble." Dragneel chuckled before leaning in, getting more serious. "But I have a serious question to ask."

Dragion rose an eyebrow in question. "What is it?" Dragion asked.

Natsu pulled down his pants, exposing himself to his counterpart. "Did you shave down here in preparation for this? If you did, do you think she'll care that I didn't?" Dragneel asked curiously.

"What the hell, man?!" Dragion shouted out, covering his eyes. "Don't just expose yourself to me!"

Dragneel wondered why his counterpart was getting so flustered. "What? We're the same person dude! My junk looks exactly like yours!" He pointed down to Dragion's pants.

"Shut up!" Dragion hissed.

Ahh, leave it to Natsu to start an argument with his own self. However, before the two could continue their back and forth, Knightwalker's low, seductive voice echoed from behind the closed door to the baths.

"Ohh boys~" Erza's perverse giggle rang through the halls and into their ears. "I'm all wet and ready for you~"

Both Dragneel and Dragion gulped. She was ready and waiting for them.

Throwing the rest of his clothes on the floor, save for his scarf which he delicately folded and placed on the bench to keep it from getting dirty, Natsu now stood stark naked in front of the door with Dragion right behind him, equally naked but more reserved about it than his Earthland counterpart was.

Both Natsu's pushed open the door and were greeted with a most wonderful sight: Erza Knightwalker waiting for them in the bath, the steady rise of steam and the way she casually laid herself against the edge of the in-ground tub made her all the more appealing to the two men. Her short scarlet locks were messy and tangled, her eyes glowed with a certain hung that made the men squirm under her gaze, and her titanic breasts were swayed to and fro in the water's subtle shifts, capturing their gazes with their milky white beauty.

If the boys weren't turned on before, they definitely were now. Dragneel smirked as he took his first steps towards his next opponent, his hardening cock growing to it's limits to meet the challenge in ernest. Dragion followed soon after, his hands reaching down to cover his own growing member, which he was incredibly embarrassed about despite it being just the same as his twin's in terms of size and girth.

Erza kicked herself up from her reclined position and stood up in the bath, the water now covered up to her abdomen but still below her large rack. "I see you boys have much potential..." She smirked, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

Both Natsu's blushed at her statement but Dragneel grinned whilst Dragion kept quiet.

"I don't think you're even prepared for me, Erza." Dragneel smirked, not missing the irony of that statement since he did just say the name of one of his best friends but it was her counterpart.

The redheaded beauty smirked back at him. "Well it's time to prove it then, I guess." She said, rising out of the in-ground tub and moving down to her knees, motioning for the two pink-haired guys to get on either side of her. Kneeling on the floor, Erza had Natsu Dragneel to her left and Natsu Dragion to her right. The knight reached up with both hands and grasped their members, steadily jerking them to start things off.

"K-Knightwalker-san..." Dragion blushed, his knees buckling but he still managed to continue standing up for her.

Erza frowned at the weak man. "Come now, Dragion-kun. If you truly wish to be with me, you have to grow a spine. Appreciate this because it might be the only thing I do for you tonight." She scolded, tightening her grip around his member to entice another low moan from him, but unlike last time, he managed to keep himself a bit straighter.

"Yes Knightwalker-san." Dragion nodded, trying not to fall from the pleasure of having her soft hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Knightwalker smirked devilishly as she stopped her stroking on his cock and squeezed it harshly, making him yelp out in pain as his cock's head turned purple from the lack of blood flow. "No more of this ' _Knightwalker-san_ ', I'm your master now, I shall be recognized as such." She told him.

Dragion gulped. "Y-Yes, Knightwalker-sama."

Erza stopped squeezing his shaft so harshly and resumed her steady stroking motions. "Good boy." The redhead smirked before a hand reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"I think you've been paying way too much attention to him." Natsu Dragneel growled as he brought her head closer to his throbbing member. She dropped both of her hands to the floor and supported herself as he brought her head down onto his cock, pushing into her steamy mouth so that she could make up for her neglecting his member.

"Mmm!" Erza groaned out as he stuffed her mouth full of his dick, pushing down her throat against her will. Apparently, while she could dominate one Natsu all she wanted to, the other one would not be so easily subdued. Not that Erza Knightwalker minded of course, she thought it would be a great addition to the already fun night to have two polar opposite men fuck her.

"Oooohhh..." Natsu groaned our, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in bliss as her hot mouth sucked around the girth of his shaft. Her long, skilled tongue played with the veiny underside of his member while her plump, succulent lips massaged the skin near the base. He wasn't fully sheathed in her mouth, but he was close. If he started thrusting into her mouth, his hanging balls would surely reach her chin and tap against it pleasantly.

Natsu Dragion was impatiently waiting, tapping his foot and stroking his cock to the hot scene before him. "What can I do?" He finally asked, not particularly fond of being kept on the sidelines.

Dragneel was too busy with his head in the clouds to comprehend his counterpart's plea so Erza was the one to answer instead. Putting both of her hands on Dragneel's pelvis, she pushed him off of her and he let go of her hair as to not rip it out. Looking over her shoulder, Erza gestured him to move towards her and she turned around fully to face him.

The Natsu from Earthland whimpered softly at the loss of the soothing mouth that was sucking him off and looked to see that she had turned to his other self instead of him. However, it was not all bad. He got the once in a lifetime chance to see a woman deepthroat another man who looked exactly like himself. It was like an out of body experience.

Dragion managed to stop his knees from buckling once again but he could not control his voice. He moaned and panted pathetically as Erza Knightwalker, his crush, sucked him off with such unforeseen vigor that it made it look like she held back in fights. Her nasty, obscene head bobbing would forever be etched into his brains. He always dreamed of her doing this to him, but never had he ever imagined her doing so with such ferocity. Her lewd gagging and chocking and slurping nosies just made his cock harder than rock. Hesitantly, he rose his hands up to place them on her head and stroke her scarlet locks in appreciation.

Natsu Dragneel assessed the coupling in front of him with a speculative eye, quietly noting what he would do differently then Dragion. For starters, he would be thrusting back into her mouth to meet the woman's movements, helping her take more of his cock down her tight throat. Dragneel would put a lot more effort into reaching his climax as well. But oh well, he could patiently wait his turn for Erza to finish off the more submissive Natsu.

Fortunately for Natsu, it would appear that he would not have to wait a long time for it.

Erza's lips smirked around the shaft of the cock that she was gobbling down. Hearing this man's weak and pitiful moans of rapture as she so wonderfully serviced him was just the kind of thing she needed at the moment. The redhead used her right hand to gently cradle his hanging testicles in her hand and used her left hand to wrap around his hips. The plan was to make him cum, giving him her best service, and just when he thinks he's in control, bam! She flips it on him.

' _Good._ ' Erza smiled sadistically as she felt his long, hot shaft throb even more violently in her mouth. ' _Cum in my mouth! Fill my mouth with your seed!_ ' She told him in her head.

"Ahh, oh fuck." Dragion groaned out, his hips making subtle jerking motions to try and match her pace. Her velvety lips and eager sucking proved to be far too much for the poor man. Her skills were far behind his level of experience, which was almost none.

Erza took the whole of his erection in her mouth and waited patiently for the imminent explosion to occur and like a geyser of piping hot semen, he exploded in her mouth. His heavy load, consisting of white ropes and sticky globules sprayed down her esophagus and directly into her stomach. The lewd knight of the king eagerly drank down all he had to offer and when he was done, she pushed him away.

"Ah ha..." Dragion panted, his cock wilting ever so slightly as he recovered from his orgasm. "I need to sit down." He said to no one in particular, eyeing a spot in the tub that had his name written all over it. It was a bench under the water that was the perfect height from him to sit down and have the water around his abdomen. With heavy steps, he made his way into the warm bath and sat down.

Erza and Natsu Dragneel watched him sit down before looking at each other, silently making an agreement to follow the other pink-haired man's lead and sink into the water.

Grinning like the vixen she was, Erza trudged over to the sitting Natsu and climbed into his lap in a squatting position and took his slightly softened cock into her hand, aiming it at her molten hot core that drooled with desire above the water level. Dragion was thankful he was well endowed enough that she had to situate herself above the water to aim his cock at her needy pussy, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten to see her perfect flower open up to him invitingly.

Then he remembered the condition he was in. "Wait stop, Knightwalker-sama! I'm not ready!" He yelped like a wounded dog.

"Nonsense! Your cock is going to get so much harder when it's in my snatch!" Knightwalker declared, lowering herself quick enough to shut him up, completely catching him off guard with how soft and tight her cunt was.

"Ah! Knightwalker-sama!" The weak Natsu shouted in surprise and euphoria. His softened cock was simply no match for the vice that was her pussy!

"Ahem." Natsu Dragneel coughed, grabbing her attention. "What about me?" He asked.

Erza thought it over for a moment before a lightbulb turned on in her head. "Here, Dragneel-san, this should more than compensate you for the wait." The woman smiled as she reached behind her to grab two handfuls of her doughy, pliant ass meat. Like the opening of a curtain on the first night of a play, Erza Knightwalker moved her cheeks apart to show him her stuffed cunt and eager second entrance.

Dragneel smirked as he caught on to what she was getting at. "Anal before foreplay? You're a naughty girl." He grinned as he moved closer to her, standing in between the legs of his counterpart and laying down his unattended cock in between her ass cheeks, hotdogging that beautiful ass of her's. Natsu pushed on her upper back, forcing her to moan at his sudden command and shoved her massive breasts in Dragion's face.

"I am! I am a dirty girl!" Erza Knightwalker agreed with him, shaking her ass around in excitement to both entice the standing Natsu and pleasure the Natsu that she currently had lodged in her pussy.

The Natsu standing behind her grabbed her well rounded hips and aimed his jutting erection at the tight pucker of her anus. Knowing the kind of woman she was and the kind of pain she could tolerate, Natsu did not go easy on her. Through some sort of miracle, his cock was easily able to slip into her tight, constricting asshole until he was nearly halfway in.

"Ohhh fuck." Natsu Dragneel groaned out in a low, husky voice as he felt her tight asshole grip and hug his member. She was incredibly tight and he felt as though she was actively trying to push him member out but he was not going to let that happen.

Natsu Dragion was feeling quite the same. With Erza Knightwalker fully seated in his lap and hugging his face into her luxurious bosom, he didn't think it could get any better! However, that soon changed when he felt Erza seize up around his member when his twin began to invade her forbidden entrance. Poor Dragion could only wrap his arms around the thicc knight and mutter incoherently into her luscious tit meat as he felt himself drift away into a world of pleasure.

"Knightwalker-sama~" Dragion mewled out like a child. "I love you!" He proclaimed.

Erza looked down at him with a perverse smirk spreading across her beautiful face. "Knightwalker-sama loves you too, Dragion-kun." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a protective manner. The red-haired woman then looked back at Natsu from over her shoulder. "Looks like he's broken." She told the Natsu from Earthland.

"He'll get better in time." Dragneel told her as he began to push further into her asshole. "Hopefully he won't mind me fucking you into oblivion while he's out of it though." Natsu growled into her ear and pressed his chest into her smooth back. His pace was not slow and steady at all. It was fast and erratic straight from the start.

The water splashed around his hips as he furiously thrusted into her from behind. Knightwalker, despite being one of the strongest beings that currently resided in Edolas, was not prepared for such brutal treatment straight from the beginning. The poor woman was now clinging to the limp body beneath her in a desperate attempt to withstand the erratic fucking. It was not the first time she had such great big objects in both her pussy and ass at the same time but it was the first time she had one of those objects pounding into her like it hated her.

The man that she was clinging to only registered the brutal fucking on top of him when that red-haired knight that he adored so much was screaming right next to his ear, hollering and begging for mercy from the man behind her. Her tight, velvety pussy spasmed and squirted around his cock and made a mess of the water surrounding him. It was such an odd turn on for him but he would be damned if he didn't participate in it.

"Forgive me, Knightwallker-sama!" Dragion shouted, closing his eyes and grabbing onto her hips so that he had something to hold onto as he fucked up into her delicious, climaxing pussy.

Just great! Now she had two men jack hammering into her holes! Just how much more fun could this night possibly get for her?

"That's the spirit!" Natsu Dragneel cackled madly as he felt the other man's fingers dig into the luscious meat of Erza's hips as the simultaneously fucked her. Dragneel moved his hands from her now crowded hips and placed them on her jumping breasts, cupping those fat melons of flesh with his hands and yanked her body back up towards him. "I don't think this slut can take much more of this." He said.

But the other Natsu's words fell on deaf ears as neither Erza nor Dragion were paying him any mind. Erza's mind was riddled with cock and other profanities so she was unable to comprehend it, hell, she couldn't even speak properly! She was just moaning and shouting out random nonsense as she came over and over again. Dragion, on the other hand, was paying attention to him because he was more focused on Knightwalker. Something about the way she looked when two cocks were pounding her into oblivion was just a major turn on for him.

Drool and spit ran down the sides of her mouth and she babbled deliriously as the two men crashed their bodies into hers. Their long, thick cocks reshaping her insides as they fucked her. Never had she experienced such elation when coupling with two men! This was unreal! She was cumming nonstop!

"Arg! Fuck it! You're so damn tight, Knightwalker!" Natsu Dragneel grunted as the veins around his neck just jutted out against the skin. Throwing his hips into hers one last time, he erupted into her asshole, flooding it with his frothy white cum.

Erza growled as she felt the man behind her release his first load into her backdoor. In a sudden moment of primal lust, she bent down and captured Dragion's lips in a sloppy, messy kiss. However, that kiss wouldn't last long as Dragneel picked her up and hoisted her into the air, uncorking her from both of their cocks to let his fluids drip from her abused second hole.

 ** _With Mystogan_**

"I don't get it Lily, why didn't the Reverse Anima work? I thought I mirrored the instructions perfectly?" Mystogan wondered aloud as he walked around his complicated invention, inspecting everything there was that would possibly pose a threat to the workings of said machine.

The giant black cat also looked around, but unlike his king, he found out what was wrong. "Uhh Mystogan, you're not gonna believe this..." Pantherlily began to chuckle as he looked at the problem.

Mystogan tried to look over his friend's shoulder. "What! What is it?" He asked like a curious child.

Pantherlily pointed at the floor. "It wasn't even plugged in!" He laughed loudly, leaning over to plug the jack into the outlet.

"What?!" Mystogan began to laugh as well. "Are you serious? That's ridiculous!" The blue-haired man snorted. "Oh boy, do I feel stupid!"

"So do I! I mean it was right in front of our faces this whole time!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

Mystogan wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh boy, well that takes a load off of my shoulders. I just hope that this doesn't interrupt something important." The king said.

"Same here." Pantherlily whistled.

 ** _Back with the Threesome_**

Natsu Dragneel had just deposited another load into Erza Knightwalker's pussy. By now the woman was drenched in sweat and all other sorts of sexual fluids like the men's cum and her own from her pussy. She looked like an absolute wreck!

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" Natsu Dragion grit his teeth as he thrust his hips right into Knightwalker's messy, cum-soaked cleavage.

Knightwalker opened her mouth, ready to catch what Dragion was about to release, but it then turned into a jaw drop of shock as a golden veil of light blasted through the ceiling of the bathhouse and covered Natsu Dragneel.

"What? What's going on?!" Natsu shouted as he was slowly lifted into the air, being forced to pull out of this world's Erza. "No! Come back! I don't want to go yet!" Natsu bawled as he was stripped of another release.

Dragion and Erza were speechless as to what was happening. What could they possibly do? They had no choice but to sit and gawk as their fellow sex partner was lifted into the air and began to disappear.

"This is isn't fair!" Natsu cried before disappearing from their site.

Natsu Dragion then looked down at Erza who just shrugged, telling him to get back to work despite the loss of Natsu Dragneel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _6 Years Later_**

"So let me get this straight..." Natsu Dragneel sighed as he slumped back against the tree, looking at the couple in front of him. "You two got married, had a kid, and it never once occurred to you whether or not the kid is mine or Dragion's?"

A very much older couple of Natsu Dragion and Erza Knightwalker nodded.

"Yes, that is why we need you to spit in this cup." Erza said as she handed him the tiny cup. "It will give us enough DNA to test it."

Dragneel just titled his head to the side. "You came all the way here from your world just to get me to spit in a cup to find out if I have an illegitimate kid?"

Natsu Dragion huffed and crossed his arms. "Hey, I don't like this either. It sucks not knowing if the kid I raised all this time was mine or not. I'd rather not know!" He said honestly.

"Did you two even check to see if the kid a magic container or not? It would be easy! Just have Mystogan give them that little pill and find out!" Dragneel shouted.

It dawned on the married couple that they could've just done that. So, without saying a word, the two turned around and walked back to town.

"Idiots..." Natsu Dragneel huffed before crossing his arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Let the hate comments commence! Haha jk, I trust you guys to not do that. I get it, some of you won't like this but I just wanted to try something a little different to spice things up and step out of my comfort zone. But now that this is out of my way, I'm gonna go work on some other stuff. Leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
